Before
by RarityTheUnicorn
Summary: Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee entertain themselves while waiting for Azula to finish training. Because the world needs more Ty Lee/Zuko Friendship. Maiko fluff. Pre-banishment.


"This is absolutely dreadful," Mai sighs, slumped against the palace hallway, and uses her sleeve to push aside her bangs and wipe away the sweat beneath them.

"It's not that bad," I say, watching upside-down as Zuko groans, sprawled out on the ground next to Mai. Azula's been in training for about twenty minutes and we're all waiting for her to get out so we can do something –or rather, Mai can watch Zuko, Azula, and me do something. It's hothothot, but Zuko points out the obvious just in case anyone missed it.

"It _is_ that bad. It's horrible. I've never been this hot in my entire life!"

I giggle –he's such a drama queen.

"Well, you know why you're so hot, Mai."

"No, I don't. Inform me, oh, ever-wise Ty Lee."

"It's because you're wearing all that junk."

She scoffs at me.

"No, really! Your mom makes you wear way too much!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm hot because the weather stinks."

"_I'm _pretty sure you're hot because you're wearing a tunic over a turtleneck and a shirt under that. And you totally have on all your knives in case you get a chance to, um, show off. I bet you're even wearing leggings under your flowy pants; your mom is so pro-modesty."

I grin because she has no response but to narrow her eyes at me. I flip back over because Zuko has this thing about talking to me while I'm upside-down –something about getting a headache.

"Zuko, do you have anything Mai could wear?"

Zuko's surprised, but Mai cuts in before he can say anything.

"That would be entirely inappropriate."

"No, it wouldn't! Your parents would never know."

Zuko sits up, concerned, and puts his hand over Mai's.

"It really wouldn't be a problem. I have a million clothes. We could go hide outside so no one will see."

"Get off my hand, you firebender. It's way too hot to touch you."

"Come on, Mai! We can go hide in the Ilah Gardens –with the creek; it'll be so much cooler down by the water!"

Mai sighs in defeat.

"Whatever."

I've already cartwheeled in the direction of Zuko's quarters.

"So…." I singsong.

"So what?"

Zuko and I stand outside his room, waiting for Mai to finish changing.

"So are you going to tell Mai you like her?'

"No, I'm not going to tell Mai I like her."

I laugh because he is horrible at mimicking my voice and he's blushing.

"You're adorable. You should tell her. Then you could kiss her again."

"She _told_ you?"

"No."

"You've been spending too much time with Azula," he scoffs at me. "And I am _not_ adorable."

"Well, that's not the word I would use."

Mai comes out of Zuko's room with her arms crossed, a belt cinching her waist. She's left all her knives in the bedroom and is bare up to her knees and elbows. Zuko's too busy staring to hear me respond to Mai.

"Yeah, you're more likely to go with 'supermegafoxyawesomehot.'"

"Wait, _what_?"

We ignore him.

"Yep," Mai rolls her eyes. "That's a direct quote."

"What did you call me?" he insists.

"A dork," she smirks at him.

He crosses his arms and pouts some more.

"Did not."

"Whatever you say. Aren't we going outside or something?"

When we get to the garden, Mai does what she does best and plants herself firmly against a tree in the shade. She takes off the slippers she must have found in Zuko's room and curls her toes in the grass. She closes her eyes and basks in the not-sun. I find that Zuko has followed me to the clearing instead of sitting with her –he's nervous again. He plops down in front of me and I smile.

"What's up?"

"Your feet."

I laugh.

"Why aren't you sitting with Mai?"

He looks over his shoulder.

"Does she do that on purpose?"

"Sulk in the shade? Maybe a little."

"No, not that. Like when she, well I don't really know. I think it's a girl thing. You do it."

"Do _what_?"

"_I don't know_! Like at that party with those noble jerks," –I can't help but smirk, the admiral's sons hadn't been jerks until they hit on Mai, Azula, and me- "you did something to them and they got all stupid and stuff. I _know_ you did _that _on purpose."

"Oh, that? Maybe a little." I spread out my legs and reach out between them. "Help me stretch."

Zuko puts his feet against mine and takes my hands, pulling my torso to the ground.

"So, what do I do? How can I make it stop?"

"You know, Zuko," I flop backwards, crossing my arms behind my head, and smile up at the blueblue sky, "I don't really think you should try to stop it."

The garden created in memory of Zuko's grandmother is so beautiful at this time of year. I walk along the different paths, sporting a crown I've made from the yellow flowers I collected. Color is everywhere, and not just the reds and golds of our country. There are pinks and oranges and violets and blues; I'm sure Mai hates it.

By the time I've made it back to them, they're both asleep, Zuko's head in Mai's lap. Their hands are laced together.

I smile and split my crown into two little loops. I arrange them carefully around Mai's buns. I sit down on the side of Mai that is not filled with boy and start weaving little blue and white flowers through Zuko's hair.

I'm lying in the creek when I hear Mai behind me. She's trying to be quiet, so Zuko must still be sleeping.

"Ty Lee! What are you doing?"

"I'm cooling off," I sit up and grin at her.

"In your _underwear_?"

"I'm wearing my pants."

"Yeah, and your bindings. Where's your shirt?"

"I couldn't go swimming in my _shirt._"

"What if someone sees you?"

I lie down on my stomach so I can face her.

"Who's going to see?"

"Gee, I don't know. Zuko?"

I scoff. "Zuko's not a boy –he doesn't count."

"I'm a _boy_!" Zuko huffs sleepily, then looks at me and rolls his eyes, but grins. "You're so weird, Ty Lee. Good idea."

Mai looks utterly betrayed as Zuko sheds his top and joins me in the creek.

"Ha! Come on, Mai! It's fun!"

"Yeah, the water's great!"

"Actually, I think I'd rather just stay here in my shade than make friends with the mud and bugs in the creek."

"But, Mai," I laugh as I speak, scooping some of the mud into my hand, "the mud and bugs like you!"

Her eyes are wide for a moment.

"Don't you dare-!"

The mud forms a line from Mai's hip to the crook between her neck and shoulder. And she scowls at me. Zuko looks absolutely horrified.

"You're gonna get it now," He mutters as Mai stands up and walks towards us. He's practically grinning as she scoops up some mud herself, eyes focused sharply on me. But Mai smirks at me at the last second and tosses the mud in the opposite direction.

It should be said that Mai's aim is a million times better than mine, so we all know that she's hit her target exactly when it spreads across Zuko's still laughing face.

Azula's laughter joins in with mine as she walks down the path. Even Mai's laughing into her clean hand at Zuko's shocked and muddy expression. By the time Azula's reached us, her face is all red and she's clutching her stomach with one hand and pointing at Zuko with the other.

He lunges forwards and clutches onto her wrist with all his might and he pulls the princess into the mud. Azula's face is priceless as her painted lips form a little O; she topples over. She pounces on Zuko, pinning him down in the mud. They're both scowling, teeth bared, until Azula notices Mai trying to inch back to her tree.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this!"

Azula stands up, her entire backside and knees covered in mud, and drags Mai by her wrists to the creek despite her protests.

"No way! Ty Lee already got me!"

Mai pulls herself free and tries to run back, but Azula, full of competitive energy from training, tackles her into the creek. Apparently, Azula has fantastic aim as well, because they end up right on top of Zuko. Mai attempts to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders to avoid the mud, but just drags him in deeper.

"Well, hello," he laughs at her frowning face. "Can I help you?"

"Apparently not." She shakes the mud from her hands, disgusted.

I look at each of them: the princess spread out in the mud laughing at her brother, the scowling neat-freak whose mother would have an aneurysm if she could see us, and the smiling dork who somehow managed to get Mai shoved on top of him again. My sides are aching and my eyes are watering and I can't keep the words from escaping my lips, broken by laughter.

"Do you all know how much I love you?"


End file.
